Ginga Mittei Sheila
by shadowayn
Summary: Unabridged story of how Sheila came from Japan to America where she became a Secret Agent for OWCA and also how Hawk met Echo the son of Orion. This story revolves around Sheila, Hawk and Echo. On her fifth anneral visit with her family in Ohu, her Nemesis Dr. Bloodpudding conduct an experiment turning into a Werewolf and cause problems for Ohu.
1. Chapter 1: Sheila's Unbridged Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire, neather do I own goes for the Ginga Series, it belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi.

**Author's Note:** It was hard to fix the timeline of the story, but I did it. Well, anyways, this is a prequel to both _"Phineas Flynn the Badger" and "Ginga Densetsu Valiant." _this will be include that Werewolf that been mentioning in chapter 4 in "Phineas Flynn the Badger", and some of the chapters in "_Ginga Densetsu Valiant", _I know that I have still haven't finished those two stories, but I thought that is will help conect the two, but soon after I do finished the two stories, I'll continue them in another crossover.

* * *

**Story Summary:** This is an unabridged story of how Sheila came from Japan to America where she became a Secret Agent for OWCA (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), also it's Echo's story how he meet the future Leader of Ohu, Echo the son of Orion. Hawk became his right-hand dog.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Contrast of two events on different sides of the world. Three pups, Platypus meet their Destinies.

* * *

Ginga Mittei Sheila (Silver Fang Secret Agent Sheila)

_-Animal Shelter, Danville, America  
August, 5, 2003-_

**_Young Phineas' POV:_**

I am a six years old boy, my step-daddy drove was to the Animal Shelter to pick out a new pet a year after Bucky got sick and went to live on Kindly Old Man Simmons farm, we enter the shelter, Dad said "Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want." My mommy said "Oh, look Phineas!" she pick me up to show me a cat "This one's looking at you!" and daddy said to Ferb my Step-Brother a dog saying "And this one's looking at you Ferb!" And my Candace sister yelling "Why won't anything look at me!"

Ferb and I walked to a baby Platypus, "Ferb!" I say to my brother "This one's looking at both of us at the same time!" the little Platypus chittered, and mommy goes "Awww." and Candace "That thing? You're kidding right." A lady who works here came to us and asked 'Is there I can do for you?" Daddy answered "Ah, yes, we'd like one, please." the lady seemed surprised and asked "You want to adopt a Platypus?" and daddy replied "Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes!" he turned to her and continued "May we have him please?" and Candace asked 'What would you even name a Platypus?" and Ferb and I said at the same time "Bartholomew."

And Mommy and Daddy paid for the Platypus and when we got home, we renamed him 'Perry."

* * *

___-Meanwhile in the eastern alps of Japan-_

_**Hawk's POV:**_

I am a 6 month old Gerbersian Wolfhound, and I live with my sister Sheila and my mother Keiko who's a Rhodesian Wolfhound, my grandfather on my mother side was a Rhodesian Ridgeback, and my grandmother was a Irish wolfhound. My father was also a Gerberian Shepsky, my grandfather on his side was a German Shepherd and my grandmother was a Siberian Husky, and my great-great-Grandfather was John's, he found a mate weeks before meeting Hook, it's too bad that my Great-Grandfather never meet his father.

We live in the Eastern Alps several miles off from Futago pass, which leads to Gajou the Dog Paradise where we heard that the Ohu lived, we heard stories of them, and I wonder what it'll be like being a part of them.

Sheila and I were playing then all a sudden our mother pushes us behind a rock in the cave we live in "Be still and quite. I smell something." My sister and I peered around the rock as we saw our mother walking to the entrance where there is a young tiger standing, growling at mom, the tiger is looking hungry.

The tiger run at our mother she jumps back then she bites the tiger who then return with a slash to her left side leaving a bleeding gash. She let go and the tiger pounced on her and bit her right shoulder leaving a wound, she kicked him off her. Then the tiger run at her and bite the back of her neck, but she ran and slammed him into the wall, the tiger let go of her, the tiger fell to the ground and pulled himself back on his feet and slashed at her face, mother had three gashes on her face, I can't take this anymore, so I decided to ran to defend mother, the tiger turned around pick me up and toss me back, I hit the rock, then I saw mother lunged at the tiger, then I lost conscienceless as I close my eyes.

* * *

_**Nyoko's POV:**_

I am a Irish Wolfhound German shepherd mix, and I was walking with my brothers Galahad, and Hacker, "What is the commotion?" asked Galahad we looked towards a dark cave, and then we saw a tiger fighting Keiko we are friends of hers, "We have to help her!" barked Hacker, we ran to the cave, the tiger had Keiko by the neck, "Drop her tiger!" I commanded "And get the heck out of here!" then tiger toss Keiko to the side right into the wall, "Who the freak are you to tell me to do!" "I'm Nyoko, these are my brothers Galahad and Hacker, and we are from the Ohu." I barked at the tiger who responded "You got no jurisdiction over here!" he came running after us, I step aside bite him the back of his neck, "I can take on all three of you at ones!" roared the tiger and Galahad barked "Careful who you pick with, especially how many." then Hacker added "Yes, because may lose."

The tiger roared "I don't care, I challenge you lot _all at once_." I replied "Fine you've asked for it." We pinned him down Hacker bite him in the back and Galahad bite him in the lag, then I toss him out of the cave, he came back running at us again, and I bite him in the throat and toss him aside, Galahad bite him, picked him up and toss him away again, the tiger then get up now looking afraid, we step forward and he flinch "Now you think twice before you decided to challenge more foes than you can handle, now get out!" he turn tail and high tailed.

"Mother!" the pups mourned, I turned around and saw her laying still, her eyes were blank and lifeless, I turn to her young pups, then to her son, I saw a minor bruised on his head, "Mother?" he whimpered "NO!" I then told the younglings "Hawk, Sheila, we were friends to your mother." the mournful Pups looked at me, Sheila put her head on me, I thought "Kyoko." Sheila whimpered "I miss our mother!" Hawk had his head down, I replied "I know.", and then I informed them, "Your Father, was one of the top three, the right-hand dog to the leader of Ohu, and so was your great-great-grandfather." Then I turned Keiko's body "Galahad, Hacker, and I will take care of your pups" I felt as much lost as the young pups mourning for their mother, she was like a sister to me, and she was a great friend. After we buried Keiko, we head our way west to Gajou.

* * *

_-2 weeks later-_

_**Sheila's POV:**_

After two weeks of journey, we almost to Gajou, we near a backyard with humans talking in Japanese and English couple of miles off from the border of Futago Pass just enough that it will not valuate binderies. The humans we saw are around the backyard fire pit, our Mother told us be careful around humans, "Don't worry about _those_ humans they're harmless." Hawk and I turn to Galahad who was barking, "They're just an animal-loving family with their relatives' visiting them." and they speck both Japanese and English." Hawk replied, "I never see one or heard one before."

I looked to them there is something about them I like, Nyoko barked "So, are you guys hungry?" we nodded, Hacker barked "Okay, then check this out." , then walked out in front of them, and sat down "Look a dog!" I heard a little brown hair Japanese-American boy with green eyes in blue long pants, and a blue shirt with two stripes around the torso exclaimed. Hacker tilted his head to the right, with his ears down whimpering, "Oh-h-h, here you go." a woman with brown long flat hair, green shirt, and brown pants, and shoes toss him a food, he grappled it and walked back to us. Nyoko the barked "That's why his name is 'Hacker' the name means 'he'll charms his way thougth your defences'." I replied, "I like to try that." I walking out, I sat up and barked, then lay down and roll over, sat up again did a playful stance, barked again "How she's a natural." I heard my brother remarked, "Oh how cute." the women said, "Puppy!" said the boy.

After while we received a piece of food each "Okay let's continue." Nyoko barked, I replied "Wait a minute." They looked at me "I'm quite fond with them." I looked at the boy "Specifically that boy." Hawk then asked "So what do you mean?" he's a bit surprised, so were the other two dogs except Galahad, he look like he understands "I see what you going here." he barked "Are you sure this what you want?" I nodded "Well if this is what you want then go for It." my brother Hawk barked, I replied "Thanks."

_**Hawk's POV:**_

I saw my sister gone to the tourist visiting their relatives, "I'll miss you." I barked, "I'll miss you too, love you." Then she turn to walk to the family, "Mommy?" said the boy "Yes, Thomas." said the boy's mother "Can I keep her?" asked Thomas "Well I don't know." Thomas' mother replied, "Oh, come on, Jill." A man with brown thick hair and wearing a brown suit, who is Thomas' father saying, "I think she'll be a good addition to the family." I think the boy's mother is American and his father his Japanese, Jill said "Okay, James, Thomas, we'll adopt her." then she put het finger up "But first we have to give her shots before we gone home, back in America." Then one of their relative asked "Nani desu Ni iku Namae Ni Anata no atarashii Inu?" that translates as 'What are you going to name your new dog?' "Bali?" Thomas puzzled, then suggest "Bonny?" then Thomas snapped his finger "I know!" he exclaimed "How about 'Sheila'?" I wow, he doesn't know her name is actually 'Sheila', she barked happily, licked the boy, "Okay, Sheila." giggled Thomas, James said "She acts like that always been her name." 'That because it is' I thought.

"Okay, lets go to Gajou." Nyoko bark, it is pretty stright forward to Gajou from here, then we met the Ohu and we introduced ourselves, well they know Kyoko, Galahad, and Hacker, they told them all of what happened, from the tiger attack and meeting this nice family of humans, and Sheila by her own choose gone with them, and our arrival at Gajou. They welcomed me, and one of the dogs told me "Your father was a good right hand dog to Orion, the 4th Generation Ohu leader." They let me to be part of Ohu.

* * *

_-Over the seas on the American-Jap airlines_

_**Sheila's POV:**_

After they gave me the required shots, the family said good-bye to their relatives, we made our way to the Japanese Airport, and Thomas convinced the family to take me on the carry-on so Thomas can hold me. Hours later, on the plane, we almost to what they called a 'Airport,' specifically 'Tri-State-Area Airport'. Thomas hold he next to the window I could see a city, we were about to land. I saw a light house, a large mall, and tall building, a woman in a blue uniform came up to us "Yoi, Anata motte iru E oku anata no inu Ni za Kyaria." This translated as 'Okay, you have to put your dog into the carrier.' Jill replied "Yoi." Thomas protested "But mommy!" Jill then said "It's the rules." then Thomas sighed in defeat, and place me into the cage under the seat in front of him.

Then ones we made it out, Thomas opened the cage and James then said "Okay it is good to be back home." Jill then said "We have to get her another series of treatments at Danville Veterinarian." Then we made our way to the Veterinarian and got me other treatments, then we made to the family's home.

* * *

_-Lake Nose America-  
__-2 months later-_

Then two weeks later, the family went to the lake called 'Lake Nose' what a weird named for a lake, and Thomas is swimming out in site of us, but then he started to frantic he was drowning, on instinct I started to swim for him, I was not about to lose another love one, he grappled me and made our way to back to shore, then they pull Thomas back on his feet, and put a towel around him, "You saved Thomas." Jill exclaimed and Thomas hugged me "Thanks, girl." A little girl who's in an orange uniform, with a cap, and sash that's full of patches, then she took a picture of me "I just got my Lil' 'Photograph a Hero Dog photo' patch." exclaimed the girl.

There was where I ment weird-looking Duck-beaver Hybrid and a Chauahah, and weird creature chittered "You saved your Owner, I'm sure you'll make a good Secret Agent." I replied, and the Chauahah barked "Yeah, yeah you will." I replied "I just did have to do, because I love my family." Then I turn to hybrid "What are you?" I asked "What do you mean Secret Agent?" the odd creature answered "I'm a Platypus named Perry, and I'm a Secret Agent working for O.W.C.A. aka Organization Without a Cool Acronym, it's an agency of animals assigned to stop evil scientists from taking over." "Well that does sound interesting." I replied "But, I take that under a consideration."

Then we went home that night there was a knock on the door, I gone through the little door and standing there was a man with a unibrow with black hair, and in a green suit with the English letters 'MM', "Hello, there, I heard about your heroic act of saving your owner." the man began "How would you like to be a secret agent, protecting your family from evil scientist?" I thought for a moment then nodded, "Good, around 900 hours you'll go through training as a Secret Agent." They taught me something I thought was impossible: standing, walking, and running on hind legs, and how to use gadgets, they told me that I shouldn't let my Host-Family know about this or I'll be relocated. Boy, I could see the amazment on my relatives and my brother Hawk's face seeing what I could do. After two weeks of facility training, I went though field training for one year.

After 2 weeks of training in the facility, I went to field training as an apprentice for an highly trained Agent.

* * *

_-Japan-  
-1 year later-_

It took one year to complete. So I'm ready to be assign to my own Nemesis. 2 weeks after Perry was assigned to his Nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I was assigned to my Nemesis Dr. Bloodpudding, and from there, I am in-charged to stop every plan he'll think up._  
_

My Host-Family gone back to japan for their annual family reunion, Nyoko, Galahad, Hacker, and my brother Hawk was in the forest near the relatives' backyard, apparently they know that the family visits their relatives every year, so I ran up to them and greeted them "Hey, everyone." Then I noticed there was three other "Hey, Sheila, you've grown, how is that family treating you?" I answered "They're great." We made our way to Gajou, and they introduced me to Orion the leader of Ohu, "So you're Sheila, I'm Orion nice to meet you." We talked and they show me around and they introduced me to Weed an old Akita one of the Elders in Ohu, I see some of his scars and he seen his days of battle. They introduced me to Jen they said that he is the son of Ken, and Yamaitora or Yama they also say son of Kurotora.

I decided to tell them that I'm a Sceret Agent, at least I could tell my dog family. It's to bad that I can't tell my Host-Family, "Hey guys can I tell you something?" Orion replied "Sure you can, you're just as welcome to speak here as everybody else, even if you won't stay here, you are welcome to come and go as you please." I then barked "Well I work for a Secret Agency." then an old Akita barked excitedly "So you said that you work for an Agency?" Weed asked "Just like Jorome, right?" I nodded, even at his old age he is energetic like I been told he is. "But with different types of training techniques." then Hawk asked "What type of trainnig?" "They've train us as Secret Agent, after a year of training in the field our Superiors assign us to our Nemesis who we must stop them from taking over, and informed us that we must keep it secret, I am just finish my year of training and soon I'll be assigned with my own Nemesis."

"Well, it's not a secret anymore now that you tell us, is it Sheila?" Jen barked teasingly, I replied "Well it is only kept secret from the Owners of the Agents." Yamatora replied "Why, why do you have to leave your family... well your Host-family out of the secret?" Hawk look at Yama as he continues "They're your family just as Daisuke is sort-of to us, every once awhile, some of us go to the river where it's just off the bandery of Gajou, where we meet Daisuke, he even gave Orion fish as when he was a pup." then Yama asked "Do you think they should know about what you do?" Hawk barked at him "Yamatora, she must abide to rules set by her Superiors, just as we too must abide to our leaders." I look at my brother, stated "Hawk it's fine, I have the same feeling about that rule." Orion added "Well I think it's for the protection of their family, too much knowledge could actually put them in harm's way." I thought for a moment and sat down "Yeah, yeah that's sound like a good reason." I see why he's the leader of Ohu, from what I've heard from, he grown wise, and my brother will be a good right hand dog to to the next Leader.

And after a while, it's time for me to head back to my Host-Family we said our goodbye, "Until the next Sheila." my brother Hawk called, I replied "I'll be seeing again for the next two weeks. I returned with my Owner's and Thomas said apparently most Agents' owners especially our favorites "Oh there you are Sheila." everyday for two weeks I visit with my relatives, then after those two weeks, my Host-Family once we say good-byes we returned to America.

* * *

_-2 year later-_

It's going the same everyday, My retain with Dr. Bloodpudding is the same as my good friend Perry, and my crush Pinky, Dr. Bloodpudding has a scheme, I come to stop him, I get trapped, he dose a cliché monologue, I escape then we fight and Dr. Bloodpudding is defeated, then return home to Thomas. But annually, I have two weeks off which I'm grateful so I can go with my family to go to a family reunion in Japan, while my Host-Family visits with their family I visit Ohu, mine dog family in Gajou.

When I arrive in Gajou, they greeted me "Hey, Sheila." Hacker barked, Nyoko greeted me with his welcoming eyes "It's always good to see you." Hawk my brother came up, and greeted me "Hey, Sheila." I greeted back "Hey, bro."

Then an old white Kishu came up to me and barked "So you're Sheila?" I looked at him, he has a look of honor "I'm Kyoushiro, please to meet you." the Kishu named Kyoushiro continue to barked "I've heard of you duty as a Secret Agent." I replied "it's good to meet you Kyoushiro." I greeted back "I heard stories of you helping weed." he nodded and then he asked "So do you really have special training?" I stood up on my hind legs, he looked up "Wow." he was in awed "That is a real good training." he his normal expression returns.

"Oh, don't show of Sheila." barked Jen, I got back on all four, smiling. Then Orion came up "Hey, Sheila, how is it at the Agency?" "It's going fine." I answered Orion, "Well, yesterday, before coming here, Dr. Bloodpudding tried to mind control every bear in the world, but I stopped him, thanks for the cliché feature that every Evil Scientist install into their machines." They gasped in surprise and one dog barked "Every bear in the world, no wonder the bears started up again then just stopped out of nowhere." Then Kyani barked "Well, that was a problem your Nemesis caused for us, luckily no one was killed yesterday." then orion added "Well, then I guess he don't need to refight the bears, then." I then whimpered "Sorry, the Bloodpudding caused problems for you guys." Weed then assured me "Don't worry Sheila no one was killed."

Then Orion barked "Well, while you were back in America, my mate Hiroko and I got a new pup, want to meet him." They introduced me to Echo the next in line, I look at the six mouth pup, being gave a lick bath by Hiroko, "Who's that mom?" Hiroko answered, paused from licking him, and answered her son "That's Sheila the Secret Agent form OWCA." he looked curious and asked "OWCA?" I smiled and answered, "Organization Without a Cool Acronym." then Echo replied "Wow, that is really uncool Acronym." everyone had a little laugh. Hours passed and then I returned to my Host-Family.

I've gone back and forth for two weeks, then my host-Family and I returns to Danville South Dakota, then my retain with Dr. Bloodpudding will began again.

* * *

_-2 years later-_

_**Dr. Heisuke Locogisu's POV:**_

It's been a week since the invasion from the second Dimension, and after learning about Platyborg, I remember when I was second in command to the head Scientist, who then become the manager making me the head scientist after P4 went out of control, after four years and six months I was fired, I thought what if P4 was a cyborg like that Platyborg, then it may have turn out different, then I decided to conduct an Experiment on Kaijū the Gerberian Shepsky after the manner of both Platyborg and my first Exeriment: Kaibutsu thinking it will help Agents fight their Nemesis, I firgured, to prevent the same incident I have to erase their recallations, I've tried to get the authorization for this Opperation, but the major four Superiors: Major Monogram, Admiral Wanda, Command Sargent Major Weaver, and Captain Zaker he's in-charged of the Seattle Division because they rejected my proposal of the experiment, I had to forged their authorization signature, then I restraint Kaijū to a operation table, and got him ready The reason I've chosen him because his name is an alternate word for "Monster."

_**Agent S aka Sheila's POV:**_

I saw Dr. Locogisu restraining Kaijū to a operation and saying "Alright, Kaijū, We are going to do experimentation on you." I thought that his experiment proposal was denied, this isn't right of him. I informed the Superiors immediately about this scheme, fortunately we arrived just in time, before they started, before a same type of incident with a Monster Dog named Kaibutsu that occurred at his earlier career as a scientist for a Japanese Secret Laboratory occurs here. I've been told by my Dog relatives what damages Kaibutsu caused in Japan all those years ago, I shutter that thought, the thought of Kaijū killing people and Agents.

"DR. HEISUKE LOCOGISU, WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY AGENT?" demanded Weaver "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!", Weaver freed Kaijū, one of the other OWCA Scientist asked "But didn't you authorized this?" Wanda replied as polite as she usually does "We did not, Dr. Gopper." Monogram stared at Dr. Locogisu crossing his arms "Dr. Locogisu, you've forged the signatures, didn't you?" Monogram said sternly, Dr. L. said nothing "Didn't you?" Monogram now demanding "Yes." Dr. L. said under his breath, "I can't hear you." said MM, "Yes." Locogisu responded "Yes, I did, I wanted to show the power as like my first experiment: Kaibutsu, with the modification as like Platyborg, so it'll be under control, and finally" Monogram cut him off "You're fired, now get out of the Agency." Zaker turn told me and said "Thankfully you informed us about this, Agent S."

When Dr. Locogisu got fired he look at me, with a look of shook, anger and hatred, "Sheila!" he retorted bitterly "Curse you!" then he yelled "You will pay for this, so will your family!" I widen my eyes give him the same look he gave me with a growl, the superiors look at him in shock as well, "And not only your Host-family." he gritted though is teeth, "Also your Dog family back in Japan as well." I widen my eyes even more, then narrow them "Wow dare you threaten my family!" I barked angrily, Perry grabbed my tail just when I lunged towards Dr. Locogisu, I wanted so baddly to rip Locogisu apart, "Perry, let go!" I barked then Brian the Bulldog and Elisa the Eagle grabbing Locogisu, but he shoved them off, he turned around and stormed out. "Okay," Weaver speak up "We should keep an eye on him." Monogram then sated "We might have an really Evil Scientist on our hands, soon."

Perry then reassure me "Don't worry Sheila, we won't le-." I cut him off, looked at him and replied "What if Doofenshmirtz says what Locogisu said, about not only your Host-Family, but your Platypus Family?" Perry stood there in silence, "Exactly." I return home, it was late, "Oh, there you are Sheila!" Thomas exclaimed, in jumped in his bed, "Oh you want sleep in my bed?" Thomas asked "Well good night girl.", I sleep under his arm.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

I hope you like this Prequel to two of my stories, I continue this near September and October, because a Werewolf is a Halloween theme, so this'll be put on hold 'til then.

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_When Sheila visit her family on the fifth annual reunion, she is soon informed by her Superior: Major Monogram, that her Nemesis: Dr. Bloodpudding is in Japan as well. Little does she knows that this mission will effect Gajou..._

_...Next time on Ginga Mettei Sheila:  
The Mission Begans..._

_...the story continues._


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire, neather do I own goes for the Ginga Series, it belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi.

**Author's Note:** Here is the continuation of Ginga Mittei Sheila, since I'm going to try to finish this by Halloween, so I'm going to make the chapters 1000 to 3000+ words give or take. I had a hard time deciding the name of this chapter, but I got it. This is going to be around Sheila, Hawk and Echo, I hope you like this please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** When Sheila is visiting her relatives in Ohu, she soon get informed by Major Monogram that Dr. Bloodpudding is at the Hotel in the nearest town where she later finds out that he became a Werewolf.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mission begins

_Narrator:_

_After losing her mother to a foreign animal, Nyoko, Galahad and Hacker took her and her bother Hawk in. She soon meets a human family and grown fond of them and decided to go with them, and her bother continued to his way to Gajou. Sheila's new family moved to America where she joined OWCA. 5 years later her fifth annual visit with her family in Ohu the adventure will begin._

_**Sheila's POV:**_

I woke up I turned to my owner Thomas who is still sleeping with his arms around me, I leaned in and lick his face, he laughed "Okay, girl I'm up." I jumped out of bed, as Thomas sat up, and prepared for our trip to Japan. "Thomas, we don't want to be late for our flight!" his mother Jill said from outside the room.

Thomas and I came to the kitchen and James put our luggage near the front door, and "Asked are we ready for our departure?" Thomas nodded and replied, "Yeah dad we are." After breakfast, we got to the car, and Thomas put the window down, so I can put my head out to feel the wind as James is driving. Soon we got to the Danville air-port.

Hours later they have me in the large carrier and after the woman place me on the covearbilt that later brought me to the luggage truck, then into the cargo of the plane, because I'm too big for carry-on, so I can't set next to Thomas.

* * *

_**Thomas' POV:**_

We were waiting to board in the line, "Final call for flight: 231." I heard someone say, "Final call for flight: 231." James, Jill and I turn to the woman holding a megaphone, and Jill replied "We heard you." And the woman in blue uniform put her hands on her hips and said in offence, "Well." and walked away then we board the plane.

* * *

_-Hours later-_

_**Hawk's POV:**_

I was waiting in the forest near the human home with Nyoko, Hacker, and Galahad, "It will be good seeing Sheila again." I barked, Hacker replied "Yes, yes it will." The family came out of their house with Sheila. The relatives greeted the Shelia's owners Thomas, James and Jill "Konnichiha." The Jill and another woman who is her sister hugged each other, the elderly woman rubbed Thomas' head and asked "Dono yō ni Tōmasu ka?" (How are you Thomas?), Thomas smile and answered "Watashi wa daijōbu guranma o ya~tsu teru." (I'm doing fine Granma.) Sheila came up to me while her human family talked to each other. "Hey Hawk, Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker." Sheila greeted, I greeted back "Sheila it's good seeing you again." Galahad added "Yes it is good seeing you again, Sheila." Nyoko complimented "Sheila, have you grown." Then as we head to Gajou we heard Thomas asking "Hey, where's Sheila?" Hacker asked, "So does every owner of Secret Agents asked that question?" And Sheila replied "Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

_**Sheila's POV:**_

We arrive in Gajou and the dogs of Ohu greeted me, "Hey, everyone." Orion and Hiroko with their son Echo came up to me "Konnichiha, Sheila!" I greeted back "What's up, Orion, Hiroko and Echo." Echo the three-year old dog replied, "Nothing much except, I learning how to be a leader, because someday I going have to be inherited the position." I look at Echo and barked "That's good, wish you luck."

I turn and saw Yama with a female Kei Dog and with three pups Jen with a female Great-Dane came up to me, "Hey, guys." I turned to their pups, "I see you had new pups." Jen replied "Yes we did." He turned to his mate and introduced her "This is Choco." Yama introduced his mate "And this is Gale." Their pups stared at me with their tails wagging one of them asked "Are you really a Secret Agent?" I turned to the young Kei dog and answered with a smile "Why yes, yes I am." I sat down "Right now I'm on vocation." They all barked in usury "Cool." And one of them asked "Can you show us some of your move?" and another asked "Yeah, I want to see you kick a guy's behind." Hawk barked at the kids "Hush, stop pestering Sheila!"

I snickered a little then my watch beeps three times, "Oh, you got to be kidding me." I barked and it beeps three times again, I stood on my hind legs and put on my fedora on. Kyoushiro looked at me and barked "Hey, Sheila." I turned to him, knowing what he's going to asked "Where do you Agents keep your stuff anyways." Ken an old brown Great-Dane nodded, "Yeah, I'm wondering that too." I turn to my watch and a map of my current area is displayed on it, I heard Monogram's voice "Agent S, come to your lair via nearest chute." Kagetora asked in an annoyance "Wait, wait, wait, there was an entrance to the agency here?!" I turned to him, Kage continued, "It would be nice of the Dogs of that Agency would have helped us in our past battles years ago!" I shrugged my shoulders and replied "I didn't know about the entrance either." I heard Monogram continued "I brief you on your mission when you get here."

* * *

I ran to the point that the map on my watch, walked behind a bush there's a rock which moved to the side revealing a chute, I feel like someone following me, I turned behind me and saw no one, _'I don't think any humans would be in these parts.'_ I thought to myself and jumped in. I was whooshing though the tunnels, I'm at the underwater portion of the tunnels, then it reached the in underground at America then stops at the intersection, and saw Perry, I saluted him and he did as well out of respect for fellow agents after he went pass, I started moving again. At the end I shoot out of the chute then landed opened a hatch and went down the chute.

I landed in my lair and walk over and sat in my chair. Monogram on the screen to greet me, "Agent S…" before he could continue, Yama's and Jen's puppies from Ohu, I guess they followed me landed at the entrance. "Kids, what are you doing?!" I asked them as they ran up to me, "We want to be Secret Agents too!" I heard Major Monogram clear his throat "Ahem," we looked up at him, "Agent S you know better than to bring along friends who are not Agents with you despite the fact that they are your dog relatives." I turned back to the pups folded my forelegs looking at the pups and barked "We'll talk about this later." I look up back at my Superior, he asked "They followed you didn't they?" I nodded, "Well anyway, we just got strange reports that Dr. Bloodpudding is at the Hotel in Japan." I narrowed my eye in a bit of annoyance both with the fact they calling me to check on Bloodpudding when he might be on vocation, and they call me over here just to go back, "Yeah, I know. You were just there, poor planning on our part actually, sorry." Monogram apologizes.

I turn to the exit and barked to the pups, "Come on guys, let get you back to your parents." One of the puppies ran in front of me followed by the others, one young Kei dog barked "Come on Sheila we want to come with you!" And a great-Dane pup asked, "Yeah, we want to kick some human's behind!" They tried to get up on hind legs and kicked "Hi-yah!' some they tumbled over, some flipped and a young Kei dog accidentally kick me in the shin "Ouch!" I yelped before he fell forward he looked up at me "Sorry."

We went to the entrance where we came, went up the chute and down the other. The kids are having fun going through the tunnels, I have a look of annoyance in my face as I look at my watch. I hope Dr. Bloodpudding isn't during anything lame.

When we got back, I went up to the Parents of the puppies "Hey, guys." I barked and Ken asked "Hey, Sheila back from your mission already?" I shook my head "No, not yet." I answered, "After I went though thousands of tunnels back to my house in America, Major Monogram informed me that Dr. Bloodpudding is in the nearest town." Weed the elder Akita barked "Well that's poor planning." "Yes, yes it was." I barked with the pups next to me, "But what I was going to tell you, that your pups, the pups of Yama's and Gale's, and also Jen and Choco, they followed me to my lair." They looked to their pups, "So Guretora that's where you've been." Guretora in interpretation is Gray Tiger, I turn to the direction to the road, and barked "Well, I got to go and thwart Blood's scheme."

The pups barked "But, Sheila." Yama cut him off "No, buts." Hawk barked "Sheila come back in one piece." I nodded and replied "Hawk, Dr. Bloodpudding sucks at this, so no need to worry." I ran through the forest and arrive at the side of the hill where the road is on. OWCA does have a Division in Japan, I saw tracker trailer ridge with OWCA on it on the road up the hill, and I saw a hover craft in the flat-bed. I got into the hover craft, I started the hover craft, and lifted off and heading to the Hotel. Almost there and I heard "This is so exciting!" I turn to my side and saw one of the pups the young Kei dog. I barked at him "What are you doing?!" the young Kei pup replied "I really wanted to see how it is like being an Agent." I sighed, "Well, it's too late to turn around now."

* * *

We flew to the Hotel, over one of the courts OWCA has it set a hanger underground, one court split in half revealing the hanger and landed the court above us closed. I got out and told the Kei pup "Stay." He looked at me and responded "But, but, but." I barked "No buts." I ran over to the elevator, open it and went in. I press the button and we ascended to the twentieth floor.

Some humans really don't take kindly with dogs wondering in Hotels, so I snuck to the door, I got my OWCA master swipe card and use it to unlock the door and we came in the room where I was told where Bloodpudding was staying.

_**Dr. Bloodpudding's POV:**_

I am in my Hotel Room, chained to the wall, you are most likely wondering about why, well you find out when I explained to Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound once she gets here, who is now I looked up at her, "Oh, Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound." I exclaimed in relief and noticed the pup behind her and asked "Who's the puppy?" she turn around and saw the pup and barked at him pointed at the door and the pup replied with his own bark, she sighed and turned to look at and pointed at the chain "What…oh the chains?" I asked looking at my chained hands moving my hands as best as I could, "Well there is a good reason I had to chain myself to the wall." I turned to look at Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound and explain, "Well, actually, I was planning to adapt the planning skills and the cunning of a wolf myself." She folded her forelegs narrowing her eyes, I started my flashback.

"_I stole a design to a device from a Japanese Laboratory so I could it to transfer their skill to myself, and to tell you the truth it was hard getting the wolf strapped to the table so I could use it." I had a wolf strapped to a table and myself sitting in a chair, we're wearing the headwear and I turned it on. "And yet nothing happened so I let the wolf go, but then I started to have these odd blackouts." I was reading a Japanese newspaper. I know several languages the newspaper read 'Werewolf rumored to be Mysterious Murders.' "I was ordering red meat extra rare, and I was getting an odd feeling that I not human anymore."_

_**Sheila's POV**_

When he finished his flashback he said "So that is why I-" he widen his eyes as he saw the moon, "Oh, no run you two!" he screamed, and groaned. He started to change his face grown into a shape of a wolf with the bridge of his muzzle similar to his nose before the change, his arms started to get bigger, his fingertips become claws, his leg become like a wolf, brown and orange fur grow in and a tail, then the chains broke and he begins to howls. The pup started to get scared. The Werewolf breaks though the wall and run howling into the night, heading to… I muttered "Gajou."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_With Bloodpudding now a Werewolf, Gajou gets assaulted, and when the plaque of the Werewolf spreads, how will the dogs of Ohu handle this new threat?  
__Next Time on Ginga Mittei Sheila…  
__The Spreading Plaque…  
the story continues._


	3. Chapter 3: Plaque of the Werewolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. And Ginga Series is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi and not by me.

**Author's Note:** I'll try to finish this within this month, this story may be short, but I promise it'll be epic.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Gajou gets attack by the Werewolf some dies, later the plaque of the Werewolf spreads and Bloodpudding's humanity deplete at an Alarming rate, leaving Ohu to have to gather the dogs of Japan once again.

* * *

Chapter 3: Plaque of the Werewolf

_Narrator:_

_Sheila's mission takes an unexpected turn as Bloodpudding becomes a Werewolf and run howling in the night towards Gajou…_

_**Sheila's POV:**_

We were staring though the big gaping hole in the wall, I look at my side to Gure next to me he was shaking with shock and fear. He was stuttering, "T-t-that… w-was… so" then he burst out with excitement "Thrilling, and cool!" I just stared at him, before I could mention something I heard humans shouting, I pressed the buttons on my watch and the hover craft pulled in, and Gure jumped in the pilot seat wagging his tail, I jumped in and told Kure, "Move to the passenger's seat I'm flying." The pup did so, and I flew toward the direction that Bloodpudding or the Werewolf headed, I turned around and saw silhouettes of humans so flew the hover craft up higher so they won't see me.

* * *

_**Werewolf's POV:**_

Running through the woods I am panting with every step. I jumped over fallen trees, maneuvering around trees racing to the direction that I am feeling drawn to I saw it a few times before. '_That weak human doesn't have the capabilities or the cunning, or even the stomach to do what it takes to conquer_,' I thought as I run to and stop at the boulder rock pile known as Gajou licking my chops, '_even if it's shredding others apart with I've done before.' _I am Staring at the unexpecting dogs, standing up wind of them where they won't smell me coming.

I leap into attack, rushing to my first victim a collie, I slammed my jaw into his body all in couple seconds the collie starting to yelp in pain as his blood drips down my muzzle, his friends barked "Nell!" I threshed around the collie I figured was Nell, another jumped at me, but I swatted him away killing him with my claws, his blood splattered all over. All the other dogs came running a red setter came at me and I tossed the limped collie at him knocking him back, others bit my limps, but I easily knocked them off, one asked "What are…" but I cut him off with a slash, "If you what to know what I am then I'll tell you." I snarled, looking at the dog, "I'm a Werewolf." They all looked shocked.

I lick the blood from my muzzle I got ready to continue my assault, and then a blue Akita jumped at muzzle I swing him off, he fell to the ground I pinned him down, they all rushed at me I swatted each of them away then pinned down the blue Akita before he could get up, they all exclaimed "Echo!" as I doodled over him, get ready to rip him in half, but before I could a hover crashed into me knocking me down, hearing the hover craft tumbling and crashed, I got up and saw Sheila with that young Kei pup, they looked at her and exclaimed "Sheila!" I march up to her, Sheila growled "Bloodpudding." All the other dogs yelped in shock "Bloodpudding?!" and a wounded brown Great-Dane exclaimed "As in 'Dr. Bloodpudding?" as he weakly got up, I answered with a sadistic grin "Yes, yes I am."

Sheila got in her fighting pose, other dogs got in their pouncing pose, and I howled with my arms extending at my sides, I lounged at them and they all (that were still alive) lounged at me, some got my forearms some got my lower arms, and some got my legs, I slashed at some, but they were more determined, the older dogs lounged at me chest knocking me down, I yanked Sheila from me, and toss her to the side, we starting rolling some fell off, but some stayed on, I got back up I'm standing on the edge of the cliff and thrown the dogs from me, and Sheila came running at me again, she jumped at me and other dog started to bite my limb the force knocked me down the other dogs jumped off, but Sheila still held on. Sheila then let go, as I was falling head first towards the river below, she pulled out her grappling hook and fired it, lancing to the rock side pulled herself up, then I splashed into the water, I sufficed out of the water swam into the shore of the river.

_**Sheila's POV:**_

After beating the Werewolf we buried our dead I can't believe that the last mission turn out like this and I know that this is not over. We lost a lot of good friend tonight we bowed our heads in sorrow for them, those who are among the dead Nell, Aki, Jack, and Ace, we all howled for our lost. Hawk then stated "I don't think our problems with that Werewolf is over, it's just starting." I look up at him and barked "Then we should start looking for him." Kage then walked up to us "It's only been six years since we had to fight for Gajou." Hours later we gathered around Gajou to hear Orion barked "We'll need to gather dogs from over Japan to fight the Werewolf." Orion looked at me and barked "Sheila do you think that your comrades of OWCA can help us." I nodded. "Okay, Tomorrow I'll rely what we need to do then we'll leave!"

* * *

_**Bloodpudding's POV:**_

I wake up in the middle of the woods in the morning I was in my torn up pants and lab coat, groaning "Hugh, what happened?" I asked myself while I got up, and notice I have some wound on my legs and arm, "Oh right." I said in a low tone then I started to walk back to the Hotel, I made my way to the Hotel and saw a gaping hole in the wall and I could see the room I was staying "They so going put that in my bill." I say investigators inspecting a claw mark, and I heard him saying Japanese ("Look at this claw marks.)" more came to see what he's talking about another man replied ("This look like the same claw marks at the other crime scenes." and a female investigator said ("And in Bloodpudding's Hotel.") I turn and run worry they might go chasing me with torch and pitchforks, so I didn't heard the rest of their convensation.

* * *

_-The next day-_

_**Echo's POV:**_

My father call the dogs to the briefing, we lost some friends yesterday, dad begins relying the soldiers "Once again the dogs of Ohu are at war, since the encounter with the Werewolf no doubt the plaque of the Werewolf will spread, so we need to divide into four groups to gather different dogs from across Japan." Jen barked "Just like our great-grandparents had to do when they are at war against Akakabuto." Yama added "And now we're at war against Werewolves." Orion continued his speech "Squad 1: Jen, Yama, and half of the Kei Dogs will go north." Orion looked to the Ken and Kage, "Squad 2: Ken, Kage Hawk and the other half of the Kei Dogs will go south." Then he turned to the three Irish Wolfhound German Shepherd Mixes "Squad 3: Nyoko, Galahad, Hacker and Kyoushiro's group will go east." Then we looked to the rest of us, "Squad 4: Sheila, Echo and the rest except those who are under one year and the Elders will go west, by next week we'll meet up to face the Werewolf or Bloodpudding, I will stay keep the fort." We then set out.

* * *

-5 Days later-

_**Werewolf's POV:**_

As the days progress I gain more superior of the body and mind and become more like a Werewolf. I'd gathered followers, Werewolves both from humans and dogs, that's right dogs, it also can spread to dogs. It's been five days and I already have more control and taken over territories. I saw a group of Humans, since we are incressing they become more worried and start hunting for Werewolves after the news of our attacks, we ready ourselves to ambush them. I signaled the group to attack, we ran at them one Werewolf tackled and slaughtered one human, another Werewolf killed another, I aimed for the leader I bite into him, but not to turn him into a Werewolf, but to devour him, the man hang in my mouth screaming and struggling, and then I bite down his blood splattered then he stop we then I drop him we are feasting on our kills once we ate our fill we left the carnage.

We have striken fear all over Japan and soon we will rule the entire country and soon the entire world.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_As time passes the Werewolves continued to spread, the dogs of Ohu gathers more dogs, but they must hurry if they are to reverse this…_

_Next Time on Ginga Mittei Sheila…_

_Growing Armies… the story continues._


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Armies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. And Ginga Series is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi and not by me.

_**Author's Note: **_I had a little writer's block, but I finally got this up.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** The dogs gather their old friends and Sheila calls in her comrades from OWCA, meanwhile Hidetoshi along with his hunter party hunts for the Werewolves specifically Bloodpudding, soon the dogs will get ready to face the Werewolves.

* * *

Chapter 4: Growing Armies

_Narrator:_

_After Ohu fights off the Werewolf for the first time, Orion knows this would spread. He dispatched four squads across Japan to gather dogs for the upcoming war, but as time passes the casualty toll increases._

_**Sheila's POV:**_

A week after we departed from Gajou, we already traveled to many places and recruited more dogs into our squad Echo, Gure and I along with the other dogs we have gathered are running across the forest, we've been running for about five days. Hours later we have after arrived near Territory of someone named Ryue we stop to catch our breaths we were panting, "Okay we'll rest here!" I barked, an Rottweiler one of the boss dogs named Nathan we've recruited walked towards me and barked "Ryue is a rough dog, but once you get to know him he is actually kind hearted." I nodded he continues "He is actually a Wolf-dog."

After resting for a while I barked "Okay we should start going down to Ryue." They all nodded and we run into the Territory, as we ran we heard something moved, we then saw silhouettes of dogs running pass the trees in front of us, "What are you doing in our Territory?!" I answered the dog "I'm Sheila." Echo and Gure stepped up beside me and barked "I'm Echo and I'm the son of Orion from Ohu." this surprised Ryue's dog at this news as Orion is the leader of Ohu and Gajou, and Gure barked "And I'm Guretora the son of Kagetora." One of Ryue's dogs asked "Wasn't Gajou destroyed by a Volcano eruption?" I answered "Well so was Mount Saint Helens, but in time it healed." They nodded and the one behind us asked "Wait, where is Mount Saint Helens?" I turned to him and answered "Back at Skamania County, Washington, in the Pacific Northwest region of America." They nodded Echo said we barked "We need to speak to Ryue." They look at each other, and one barked "Follow us we'll take you to him."

They lead us to an open area with a pond, and a large rock next to it with a dog on top of it… then he jumped down "Who are you?" The Wolf-dog asked walking up to me, quite intimidating, but I still have my determined expression, "I'm Sheila, and these are Guretora, Nathan, and Echo the son of Orion." He looked at Echo and asked "So he's the son of the leader?" I answered "Yes…" turning from him to Echo and back "…yes he is." I then told him about the Werewolf that attack Gajou, and about me being a Secret Agent.

After all I told him that we are gathering dogs to battle the Werewolves, Ryue barked "So you're a Secret Agent." Ryue signaled a wolfhound to come up, "Well so is William barked looking at me "Well, nice to see a fellow Secret Agent from OWCA." Ryue asked me "So there are Werewolves causing problems for Japan, with you too?" I stared at him and so did all the rest of my squad, I asked Ryue "The Werewolf started Plaque started from the Ohu region." Nathan added "Dr. Bloodpudding has properly spread it to more people faster than he thought." Echo then added "Which is why we need help from as much dogs as possible."

* * *

_**Hawk's POV:**_

We arrived in Kofu, we told what happened with the Werewolf, "Are you saying that this whole thing with the Werewolf started because Sheila's Nemesis did a darn Experiment?!" asked Kurotora looking mad, "Because of him, we've lost several dogs to those Werewolf, some of them even been affected!" This shocked us that the even dogs could be affected, "The Werewolf Plaque can spread to Dogs too?!" Kage asked in shock, Ben then came up to me and answered "Yes, yes it can." I stared at the old dogs and asked "How many of your pack is left?" Ben answered with a downcast expression, "Okay maybe I shouldn't have asked." Kuro replied with anger "Oh, you think." Ben answered "Five dead, seven injured and ten affected with the Werewolf venom." Ken then asked "Okay we need to gather to fight the Werewolves."

* * *

_**Nyoko's POV:**_

We got to a town and walked around a corner then saw a group of Police Officers standing around cation tape with reads in Japanese letters "Crime scene, Don't cross." Hacker and Galahad were shock what we saw at the crime scene a family with a their dog lying dead in their blood, their bodies disembowled, most likely by Werewolves, and the paramedics placed them on stretchers and carried into they ambulance, we saw the vehicle drive away.

We saw a Police German Shephred standing by a human who bend down to the dog and said, "Those Werewolves are not going to get away with this, Strider." Strider then started to smell, with another human asking "Tamika, is Strider onto something?" Tamika answered, "Yes, yes he is." as the police followed Strider, I turn to my comrades and barked, "Follow them from afar." they all barked "yes." and then we follow them.

* * *

_**Hidetoshi's POV:**_

I was leading the hunt party to hunt for the Werewolves which has started to attack five days ago. I never thought that Werewolves existed I always heard rumors and folklores, but since they attack cities and towns and even attack and killed a news reporter and crew live, so now they are no longer among legends, but that doesn't mean every aspect about them are true, but we equipped with rifles loaded with silver bullets, just in case.

As we walking through the woods in the summer night we heard something move in the trees, we turned and saw silhouettes of Werewolves we aimed our weapons at them, and as fast as they appeared they vanished I turned to my comrades and said "Don't let your guard down!" the other party couple feet away from us, then we heard roaring and them screaming of agony, we ran to the help the other party, when we got there they were all mutilated with blood all over the grass, I heard something rushing its way towards me from behind, I quickly about-faced and shoot the Werewolf, it collapse to the ground dead, but Werewolves came we shoot down some Werewolves, but they killed some of our men. Each side were cutting down numbers from each other, but some Werewolves took a while to take down.

"You think you can beat us?" I heard someone asked "Me?" I turned around and saw a large Werewolf slashed the last three of my men, as he rush at me I took aim, but the Werewolf was quick just as I fired he, knocked the rifle from my hands, then the Werewolf picked me up and slammed against a tree, I heard the tree crack which I thought it was me, I saw his silver and blue eyes, his fur on topped of his head is all ruffled and in a particular style , "You don't know what you're dealing with!" as much intimidating as he was I kept a determined look, "I know enough that you'll be stop one way or another I replied with determination, the Werewolf manically laughed "You reminded me of my nemesis Sheila." Before I questioned him he said "She's a Secret Agent Gerbersian Wolfhound from OWCA Organization Without a Cool Acronym or OWCA." I stared at him, is that an actual a name of an Agency? As if read my mind the Werewolf replied "Well it's better than the name of evil Scientist which I was from before I become a Werewolf which is "League Of Villainous Evildoers Manically United For Frightening Investment in Naughtiness." They're called Lovemuffin? The Werewolf cut off my thought "Okay, I'm tired of this Conversation." the Werewolf said, "Now I'm not going to kill you… yet." He grinned sadistically, "But I'll seriously injure you." He scratch me up and then I lost Consciousness.

* * *

_**Major Monogram's POV:**_

"MAJOR MONEGRAM!" Carl my intern yelled at the top of his lungs, I put my finger in my arced ear and replied "No need to yell I'm right here." Carl showed me a Red Alert signal from Agent S, "Look at this Major Monogram." I did as he said I blurted out "Great Googlly Mooglly." I as I read the message from Sheila which read "Dr. Bloodpudding did an experiment resalted with him become a Werewolf then spread to human and dogs, currently in battle with one of his Werewolf commanders, request back up to my current location ASAP!' I turned to carl and order "Call in the Agent to aid Agent S ASAP." Carl replied while he's typing "Already on it sir." I said in my mine "Don't worry Sheila help is on the way.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Sheila sent out an urgent message to her Agency requesting back up to fight the Werewolves, soon Ohu will team up with OWCA to face this…  
__Next Time on Ginga Mittei Sheila…  
__Agents and Soldiers…_

_the story continues._


	5. Chapter 5: Agents and Soldiers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Series: Phineas and Ferb, Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. And Ginga Series is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi and not by me.

Author's Note: Okay here is the conclusion, sorry for taking a long time to upload this. I know I said I'll try to finish this within October, but it didn't turn out that way as planned, the last couple days was really hectic, but at least I got this up. Anyways, here it is, please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** OWCA Agents came to help Sheila after she sends out a distress call. Soon she finds out that the Facility that her Nemesis stole from made an Antidote and she must inject Bloodpudding before he takes over Gajou… before it is too late.

* * *

Chapter 5: Agents and Soldiers

_Narrator:_

_Dogs have gathered, Werewolf Plaque spreads, and the Agents come to aid Ohu, the battle against the Werewolves has started, and who is going to come out on top."_

_- Danville, America-_

_**Perry's POV:**_

_Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated!_

I am standing with my jetpack strapped on my back and Doofenshmirtz is leaning over me saying "And by 'surprise' I mean…" he stood up putting his finger on his chin, "…'prise' I guess." I rolled my eyes, he can be an idiot sometimes. Doofenshmirtz started with his monologue "Well I guess you thinking 'Doof what is your plans this time?' right?" I just stared at him with my carless face with walked over to his latest invention, he turned and throw his arms up in the air and proclaimed "Behold my Switch-Class-Inator!" he walk over to the balcony, properly something to do with his Brother, he pointed to the City Hall, "I'll zap my brother making him the unwanted child, unwanted mayor, and the loser, and give me all of his successes to me instead!" gesturing to himself, yep, another scheme against his brother.

Before we go into our usual routine my watch buzz, I sighed a time out, and turn to my watch Monogram appeared on it, "Agent P there's something more important than Doofenshmirtz…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cuts him off, "Hey, you know I'm standing right here you know!" I put my paw out and he got the message and stop talking allowing my Superior to continue "Agent P, Agent S is at Japan right now, and she informed was her Nemesis Dr. Bloodpudding…" Doofenshmirtz cuts him off again "Hello, Perry the Platypus is my Nemesis not Bloodpudding's Monobrow?!" I chittered, "Quiet Doofenshmirtz!" while Monogram yelled the same thing, when he did Monogram continued again, "Okay, if there's no more interruption I'll like continue to rely Agent P about Agent S' Situation."

I heard an explosion so I turn to Doofenshmirtz he said "Okay, I accidentally leaned on the Self-Destruct button." I turn back to Monogram, "You know what Agent P come to HQ where I can tell you Agent S' message about her Nemesis." I saluted Monogram and the watch turn off, I turned to Doofenshmirtz and shrugged and he turned around folding his arm "You have some else to be, fine." I activate my jetpacks and head to HQ, with Doofenshmirtz yelling "This is going to be a backstory someday, just like that one day when you refused to foil my Eulg scheme!"

When I got to HQ, I noticed Agents even Elites from all four Divisions are in the main meeting room which is use when a mission requires different Agents from each division, when I arrive in front I was next to Peter, Boris the Bear and Pinky, we tilted our hats, then Monogram told us about Sheila's situation "At 2017 hours Japan time, we got word that Dr. Bloodpudding did an Experiment on himself resulting in him becoming a Werewolf and spread across Japan, Sheila and her Dog family with other Dog pack are doing what they can to fight the Werewolves, but they require our assistance ASAP."

He walk to a map of a part of Japan is display on screen as Monogram continues "Sheila is currently in battle with one of the Bloodpudding's Werewolf General, and right now she needs our help." We were all shocked at this, Pinky jump slightly, and Peter was covering him mouth with his paws, Monogram concluded "Our Jumbo jet is ready to take off, dismiss." we saluted and headed to the Hanger.

* * *

_-Ryue's Territory, Japan-_

_**Kagetora's POV:**_

We are in battle with Raze on of the Werewolf Commanders, I was biting his foreleg while Sheila has jump on the back of his neck, and Echo has a hold on his thigh. Each other dogs are running at him, but he swatted them away with his claw, some were injured, but most of them were killed on impact some of their blood spattered on my fur. Ryue and William got hold of Raze's right shoulder, and Ken and I got a hold of his left, but then he knocked us all off, we continue this for several hours, and we're losing more soldiers.

Then we heard a plane going by we pay no attention to it though, then when Raze knocked us off again, Sheila exclaimed "Our back-up has arrive." I turned to her and barked "What?" She pointed up and we saw animals wearing parachuting down from the plane, Ryue turned to her and asked "They're you comrades Sheila?" she nodded and when the other Secret Agents touched down, and odd teal creature that looks like a cross of a beaver and a duck beside him was a Chihuahua ran up to Sheila and odd one chittered, "Sheila we got you distress call." She nodded and replied "Thanks Perry, thanks Pink."

Then a bear came, I heard other dogs yelling barked, "Oh no a bear, as if Werewolves aren't enough!" They jumped onto the bear as he fell back, then other dogs along jump on the bear and some other. The Agents jumped on the Werewolf, heard Sheila barked "Wait, don't attack the bear!" I turned to her, and Ryue barked "What do you mean, Sheila?" Sheila turned to him and barked "The Bear is one of my fellow Secret Agents, Boris." Then the dogs who are on the bear looked at each and jumped off and another German-Shepherd who was also on the bear barked "Sorry, Boris." And Boris replied "Considering your history, it's alright."

I was still on Raze barked "Okay guys can you help us!" they ran to Raze for an attack, he knock us off him and I landed hard. I looked up and saw Boris rise up his paw and slashed at the Werewolf who then slashed back, the Agents then pulled out robes and Ryue asked "Where do you guys keep that." One Agent replied "I'll never tell." They lassoed the robe onto Raze's limbs, Razes was roaring and snarling, and our soldiers jumped on the back of the Werewolf and knocked him down. Perry ran towards Raze with me alongside him and asked "What are you?" Perry pulled out a par of silver knifes and replied "Can we talk about this later?" I nodded, and Perry was about to stab the Werewolf, but then Raze left up the Agents and thrown them across knock Perry down, and swing the robe with the Agents still holding onto the robes know down the rest of us. Raze came at us.

Then we saw a flash cutting across the Werewolf's head to chest, he roared in pain then whatever it was landed beside the Werewolf, it was Echo "He used Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" Raze look down at Echo and Snarled "You little scut!" he raised his claws, Sheila, Ken and I exclaimed "Echo!" along other who don't know his name exclaimed "Kid!" we all rush in trying to save Echo, we thought we're too late then Raze just stop, and started to roar in agony, then the area Echo went across split and blood sprayed out and then he fell to the side, with blood pouring out making a puddle.

We rush to Echo's side, Perry went to check on him "The young Akita is alive." Half an hour passed, and then Echo come too, and he asked "What happened?" Pinky answered the young Akita "You did…" he turned to me and asked the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, is that right?" I nodded and barked "Or just 'Battouga' for short." Echo jumped up and barked "So I succeeded on performing it?" we nodded.

One of the OWCA Agents, who is a Wolverine, "I thought only something silver can kill a Werewolf." Pinky turned to him and asked "You used one of the Silver Knives Perry tried to use while preforming Battouga didn't you?" Echo shack his head, and Perry asked "You didn't?" and I barked "Well I guess silver his not the only thing that can kill a Werewolf." And Boris said "Well that means taking care of Werewolves will be easier doesn't it?"

Sheila then barked "Okay we should head back to Ohu to face the leader of the Werewolf Bloodpudding." Then she got on all four and turned to us "It's too bad there's no way to reverse the Werewolf Transformation." Then we heard a buzz, she got back up on her hind legs and communicator with her Superior" Major Francis Monogram, then she told around and barked "I was just told by my Superior that the facility Bloodpudding stole the device that turned him into the Werewolf that he is now has develop an antidote to reverse and bring him back the way he was before he become a werewolf." Sheila turned around and barked "You guys go to Gajou, while Kage and Ken come to the facility with me."

* * *

_**Galahad's POV:**_

We followed the group of cop who are following a Police Dog name Strider then I saw a silhouette of a Werewolf, Nyoko told Hacker, I and others "There's one on the building." I turned and saw another "And another on the other side." Then the Strider stop and growled at a silhouette of a Werewolf which I guess is the commander of this squad if Werewolves, the Werewolves that was on the buildings jumped down surrounding group of cops with K9 units, Hacker barked "Come on, let's help them."

Nyoko, Hacker and I jumped on one Werewolf from behind before she could strike, the female Werewolf, the other dogs attack and Strider barked "Whoever you guys are I appreciate you help." I look up at the leader Werewolf he was about to strike Strider and I barked "Look out." Strider turned round and jump out of the way, the Police pull out their gun and fired on the Werewolf, the Werewolf knock us of, but we came running at them again, and the one human name Tamika said "I think the dogs are helping us, he turned and saw a Werewolf behind one of his comrades, but before the Werewolf strike Tamika fired at the Werewolf between the eyes and the Werewolf drop to the ground.

The dogs jump off the dead Werewolf and attack the leader, I bite the juggler then the Werewolf then it dropped down to the ground, and then heard a gunshot and the leader dropped the ground. Nyoko barked "Well I guess it is not silver that can take them down."

We have gather stray dogs, and before we left to go back to Gajou to take on the Werewolf Leader we heard a barking "Wait up." We turned and saw Strider coming towards us and he barked "I want to come with you guys." And I barked "You are." Strider has determination in his expression "Yes, yes I am." he answered with convection "I need to bring whoever started this to justice as a duty of a Police Dog." Hacker and I turned to Nyoko who replied "You can help, we'll need all the help we can get." We started to go back to Ohu.

* * *

_**Sheila's POV:**_

When we got to the Facility, they got new guard dogs one of them noticed me and he howled, and the next thing we know we are surrounded the one who just howled came up to me and demanded "State your business here!" I turned to the leader stood up on my hind legs and barked "I was told that this place has an Antidote to reverse the Werewolf Transformation." The leader replied "Okay, good thing you told us because we were about to kill you." Ken barked "Well..." I cut him off sternly "Don't say it!" I barked as we followed the Security Dogs into the facility, "…because whenever someone does, it always gets harder."

We got into the lab, and an old man which I guess is the manager of this place came up to me and said "So you the Secret Agent from OWCA." I nodded. The Manager rubbed his chin and asked "How do that American or any Agency train you animals like that?" I just stared at him with just my stern expression "Anyway…" he turned around and grabbed a brief case, and turn back to me he open it up to me showing an rifle with a large dart with a purple liquid in it and then shut it and shoved it into my forearms, and he continued "If you failed to reverse this then we'll use another high-power rifle loaded with a silver 40-caluber bullet, to take down that Werewolf ourselves understand?" I nodded, then while we leave one of the Security-dogs barked "good luck."

_-7 days later-_

_-Forest near Gajou, Japan-_

We got to the forest where Orion, Weed are waiting. Orion turned us and began "It's good to see you all again and I see Sheila got her comrades from her Agency." Orion walked up to us and continue "Thanks everyone who came, we need all the help we can get against the Werewolf." After Orion told they were driven off, and he can't risk the lives of the Elders who can't fight anymore and pups he send them somewhere safe and he has held them off he set out an attack stagey, I told Orion about the Antidote and Nyoko and his brothers told us that the Werewolves can be killed just like any other large enemies, after we introduced each other and Orion rely the stagey we got ready.

We came up to the same canyon, I told my fellow Agents "Remember that canyon I told you about." They nodded, and Orion barked "Alright, everyone lets go." All the dogs of Ohu jumped over the Canyon and all the Agents were surprised, Pinky asked "Sheila how do they do that?" I back up and answered "Like this!" I ran to the edge and jump, as I go through the air I felt the wind in my fur, 'They are my relatives I can do it." I thought to myself and then I landed, Weed exclaimed "Excellent Sheila, now you are an Honorary Soldier of Ohu." Pinky shouted from the other side "I can do it too, Sheila!" I turned and saw him make a mad dash, I heard one of our fellow Agents yelling "Are you going to use a jet pack?!" Pinky didn't answer, he just continue to run toward my direction, then he jump.

I took a step forward watching him and hoping he makes it, and he did, he cleared the canyon and went over me, we turned ran to him and congratulated him, "Great job Pinky!" I barked, and Orion exclaimed to Pinky, "Now you and Sheila are Honorary Soldiers of Ohu!" Pinky look to him and barked gratefully "Thanks, Orion!" and then Perry over on the other side yelled, "Okay here I come!" and he follow by the rest of the group jumped over the canyon, Orion then barked "And now you guys are Soldiers of Ohu." Then he turned and barked "Okay let's get those Werewolves."

When we got near Gajou we saw Bloodpudding the Werewolf Leader standing on top of Gajou, he howled and Werewolves came in, then we go on attack now that the Werewolves can be taken down, we split up into five squads around Gajou, after we take out the Generals then I'll go after the top leader which is the most important by firing this Antidote into Bloodpudding.

_**Hawk's POV:**_

I was on the Westside we were fighting the Werewolf General. The soldiers and Agents are split into three groups each has both. Two of the group is biting his subordinates the third is helping me fight the General who raise his claw attempt to slash at me but miss. I looked over the tree up to the branch and got an idea, I ran towards it as the General chase me, and the general smashed some dogs and Agents running with me, "Come on guys I got an idea!" they nodded one asked me "What is it?!" I turned to him and barked "I'm going to shove a tree spike down his throat." He gave me a look and I barked "It works on the bears over thirty years ago and since…" I jumped up and commanded them "Lasso him!" they did so, as I broke off the branch and jumped off and then barked "Hey, Werewolf!" he turned and widen his eyes as I japed the branch down his throat, and he gagged and choked on his blood and collapsed and the subordinates knock off the Dogs and Agents and then they started to howl and changed back, one dog asked "What's happening?" I look at the moon and it's full and then turned back to the Ex-Werewolves laying there one was a Ninja-Dog and the other was a person "I think since the General's dead, whoever he affected changed back to normal." One Agent Wolverine just says "Okay, that's covenant." And one Agent stated "That's strange that man's underwear and socks changed back with him, just like Perry's Nemesis' did." And then we heard a howl from the others, and I barked "Sounds like the others succeeded."

We ran to back to Gajou and met up with the five groups everyone was there except for Pinky, Sheila and Echo. We turned and saw them in battle against the Werewolf leader on top of Gajou, Sheila had the rifle and opened it and put in the Antidote, she aimed it put Bloodpudding knocked it out of her paws.

_**Sheila's POV:**_

Bloodpudding slam his werewolf claw down, Echo, Pinky and I dodge his attacks, we turned to was and roared a snarl, we snarl back at the Werewolf, Pinky jumped on his arm and I jumped at next to him and bit Bloodpudding, Echo jumped at and bite his lower arm. Bloodpudding the Werewolf then shack us off, we tumbled down the rocky end of Gajou, I saw the rifle that has the Antidote inside it, but the problem is that it is under the Werewolf. I turned to Pinky laying there injured, I helped him and Echo up and gestured to the rifle, Pinky nodded.

Echo and Pinky ran to Bloodpudding to distract him while I go after the rifle, the Werewolf went after them and quickly went to pick up the rifle again, begin to pull the trigger, but Bloodpudding turned around and just as I shot he knock it away making it fired into the sky, Echo, Pinky, and I turn to where the dart fired and I exclaimed "No!" then Elisa got it in her talons, she flew and I heard Pinky yelled "Elisa watch out!", but just as he barked that a boulder hit her, as I heard a sickening sound of it colliding with her, she start to fall, and Echo, Pinky, and I ran to her Pinky caught the Antidote before it hit the ground, she just really injured and was bleeding where Elisa was hit, I barked "You'll pull though, Elisa!" and turned to the other two and asked "How are we going to inject the Antidote into Bloodpudding now that the rifle's destroyed?"

Two turned to Bloodpudding and then a helicopter from the Japanese Facility came up behind him, I saw a man aimed the rifle of his, he fired and Bloodpudding quickly turned around grab the huge Silver bullet and then throw it into the blades, and the blade shattered and it stared to spin around, and the people jumped out, and Brain the Bulldog, and 2 other bulldog caught the pilot, marksman and the Manager. And then Echo barked "I'll do it." Pinky and I turned to him and I asked "What?" Echo replied "I'll use the Battouga!" he then grabbed the Antidote in his jaws ran toward the Werewolf, jumped up and then start spinning like a blade yelling "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" Bloodpudding turned and then Echo went across his neck, Echo felled to the other side of Gajou.

_**Echo's POV:**_

After I preformed the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, I landed on the other side and start to pant, that attack took a lot out of me, and then Bloodpudding then laughed and say with mockery "Did you really had to say the name of your attack?" he look at me over his shoulder and then turned around directly to me, "That's so cliché!" then he manically laughed then then he starts to wobble, he move his claw up to his neck and pull out the needle I injected into him while using the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. Then he began to snarl and yell "You clever little…" then before he could continue he starts to howl then his ears shrunk, his claws become hand, his tail then retracted all of his fur fell off, and then he was a man again with an odd hair due and he fell forward and landed in front of me, everyone ran to me and Sheila help me up.

We Heard mourning we turn and saw Bloodpudding in his underwear and he noticed this and said "It so weird that my underwear changed back with me." All the Soldiers starts to growl at him stepping closer to him and Sheila got between us and him "Wait everyone!" she barked and Kuro asked "What the heck?!" he was staring at Sheila "This man become a Werewolf and killed a lot of people and dogs!" And Sheila barked "Dr. Bloodpudding might have done all that, but it was the influence of the Werewolf that was in him, he wasn't himself." Then I stepped up and barked "Sheila's right, but thanks to the Agents and the Antidote we stop the rampage and Dr. Bloodpudding is back being himself, we shouldn't kill him in an salvage rage, we wouldn't be any better than the Werewolves were!" Orion and Weed stepped up and Orion, barked "You sound like you are ready to take command of Ohu." Then he stood, "From this time forward you're the leader!" Then all the Soldiers of Ohu bowed in respect Agents follow suit.

* * *

_**Pinky's POV: **_

Then Sheila handcuffed Dr. Bloodpudding, and later that day we arrested all the humans that was Werewolves and since Bloodpudding affect them and he was cured of the Werewolf so was those he affected, all the dogs that was affected was accepted back into Ohu, since they were under the influence and had no control over themselves.

Elisa is alright, she was in the crowd with us, Echo was on Gajou "Thanks everyone for your help with fighting the Werewolves, and thank you Agents for coming over here and help us." Echo barked we all are listening to him, "from this time forward OWCA will be our allies!"

Later that day the Agents' Superiors were talking to the manager from the Japanese facility who asked them something about them using the same kind of training for their Security Dogs. Soon it is time that the Agents to go home, Echo, Hawk who is Echo's second in command, and Brook the leader of one the pack that help has chosen to be the third in command, they were talking to us "Sheila and Pinky you sure you won't be staying." I barked "No my owner back in America still needs me." And Sheila answered "And Thomas mine owner still needs me as well." Echo then barked "Well you two and any Agent is welcome here." We nodded in gratitude, and Hawk turned to Sheila's brother and barked "Well I guess I'll see you next year sis." She replied "Yeah, I'll see you then." Hawk turn to me and barked "So I guess you and my sister are a couple right." We blushed under our fur and I barked "Yeah, we are." Then he barked in a warning tone "You better take good care of her when she goes back with her host family." I replied "You can be sure I'll never do anything to hurt her." Hawk barked to me "You better." Everyone had a little laugh about that.

And soon all the Agents entering and Brian hauling Dr. Bloodpudding into the plane landed in the open field, and I turned to Sheila and barked "Well see-yah back in the states Sheila." And she barked "You too Pinky." I smile and entered the plane.

* * *

_**Thomas' POV:**_

I sat and the door step in the backyard of my cousins' house looking at the pitcher of me and Sheila missing my dog, I was holding up a tear, my mother came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder saying with sincerity "Don't you hurry she be back." And dad came up and bending down next to me saying "Your mother's right Thomas, Sheila will be back." I look at him with my relatives around me trying to cheer me up, but nothing work.

Then I heard barking, I look up and look to where that back came from, _'Was that…?' _I thought, and heard barking again, _'Sheila?' _then I saw a dog running to me but I couldn't make it out what it really is, then it barked again, "Sheila?" then I saw what the dog was, it was my dog my girl, "Sheila!" I exclaimed, and I open my arms and she ran into them as I embrace her, "Sheila, I miss you." and then she licked my face, I laughed, I am so happy so she came home and then asked her "Hey, Sheila where you've been?" she barked, I hugged Sheila "I miss you girl."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

That's it with this story, I hope you enjoyed Ginga Mittei Sheila, now with this done I continue on with my other stories, you know what to do, please read and review… shadowayn is out… peace!


End file.
